Quand les voiles du mensonge laissent place à la vérité
by QueenDescendant
Summary: Lena voit toutes ses certitudes concernant sa relation avec Kara voler en éclat lorsqu'elle apprend la vérité concernant sa double identité. Leur amitié y survivra-t-elle? Lena pourra-t-elle pardonner cette trahison? Kara saura-t-elle trouver les mots pour s'expliquer? Une chose est sûre pour Lena, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil...


**Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?**

**Eh non, en cette veille de rentrée scolaire (j'espère que tout se passera bien pour celles et ceux qui reprennent le chemin du collège, du lycée ou de l'université dès demain 3), ce n'est pas la suite d'une de mes fics SQ que je vous propose, mais un OS sur la série Supergirl.  
**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pris énormément de retard dans le visionnage de cette série (c'est presqu'une tradition avec moi finalement...), et que ce que j'ai appris sur la série et ce qu'il s'y passe vient avant tout des spoilers que j'ai subi (merci les gens...). Bref, je dirais que cet OS se situe vers la fin de la saison 4, mais qu'il n'est pas canon... **

**J'ai hésité à le poster, mais finalement, le voici, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! **

**Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, il s'agit bien évidemment d'un SuperCorp. J'adore le personnage de Lena, et j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'ils risquent d'en faire **

**SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC***

**Quand les voiles du mensonge laissent place à la vérité**

Mensonge. Trahison. Duperie. Méfiance.

C'était des concepts qu'elle avait appris à connaître intimement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle s'y était faite, cachant ses sentiments blessés et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à voir les gens autour d'elle la haïr et la rejeter uniquement à cause de son nom. Elle s'y était tellement habituée qu'elle arrivait presque à occulter le reste du monde pour ne plus souffrir.

Pourtant cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à compartimenter. Cette fois, le coup était venu de la seule personne au monde dont elle s'était persuadée n'avoir rien à craindre. Et c'était peut-être justement pour ça que cela faisait si mal. Parce qu'elle réalisait que leur relation n'avait été que ça. Duperie, mensonge et pour finir trahison. Découvrir qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur et baisser sa garde pour finalement être trompée, était la pire souffrance que quiconque lui ait jamais infligée. Et pourtant, elle en connaissait un rayon en matière de douleur.

Assise seule dans le noir, téléphone éteint pour ne pas être dérangée, la jeune femme fixait le paysage nocturne sans réellement le voir. Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, elle ruminait sans fin sur le manque de confiance de celle qu'elle avait aimé appeler sa meilleure amie à défaut de mieux. Mais pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie avant de la rencontrer, c'était déjà tellement merveilleux qu'elle n'avait pas boudé son plaisir et s'était totalement investie dans cette histoire, bien décidée à la faire durer éternellement.

Et voilà qu'elle venait d'apprendre que cette relation privilégiée et unique qu'elle protégeait avec une jalousie maladive n'avait été que poudre aux yeux et faux semblants. Les poings serrés, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le pire. Le manque de confiance de son ex meilleure amie, ou qu'elle l'ait appris de son frère. Peut-être la vérité aurait-elle été plus supportable si elle lui avait été révélée par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui lui ouvre les yeux avec un plaisir cruel et sadique. Parce qu'il savait que cela la détruirait, que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Il s'était ainsi vengé du fait qu'elle ait tourné le dos à leur famille pour se ranger du côté des Super.

Tout ça pour apprendre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas mieux traitée que lui et que comme avec lui, les Super ne lui faisaient pas confiance et ne le feraient jamais. Dans des flashs décousus, elle revit toutes ces fois où Kara lui avait affirmé qu'elle lui faisait confiance avec sa vie, lui clamant qu'elle était différente du reste de sa famille. C'était peut-être vrai, mais de toute évidence, cette confiance avait des limites quand il s'agissait de protéger sa double identité. Et c'était terriblement douloureux. Jamais rien n'avait blessé Lena aussi profondément et entièrement.

Kara était Supergirl. Cette vérité toute simple l'avait foudroyée sur place, et Lena avait revu en quelques secondes tout ces instants où le doute avait envahi son esprit. Mais chaque fois, elle s'était moquée d'elle-même, certaine que si tel était le cas, Kara le lui dirait. Et pourtant. Kara n'avait rien dit. Kara avait menti en la regardant dans les yeux, cet incroyable sourire solaire sur les lèvres. Image incarnée de l'innocence et de la loyauté. Trompeuse image. Le cœur serré, Lena réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment celle qu'elle avait eu tort de considérer comme sa meilleure amie. Comment aurait-ce pu être le cas alors que Kara lui avait toujours menti ?

« Si ça se trouve, elle n'a feint de devenir amie avec moi que pour mieux me surveiller » hoqueta-t-elle en frémissant d'horreur à cette idée.

Au point où elle en était dans ses sombres pensées, c'était tout à fait possible. Haletante, Lena fut prise de vertige, et dû faire appel à la Luthor en elle pour ne pas s'évanouir de chagrin. Lena aurait dû vouloir se venger, aurait dû se ruer chez Kara et lui hurler sa haine au visage, mais elle en était tout simplement incapable. C'était peut-être de la faiblesse, mais elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Kara. Parce que Kara s'était jouée d'elle, ce n'était pas son cas, et elle aimait profondément la belle blonde.

« Idiote » ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.

Même en connaissant la vérité et en sachant que leur amitié n'avait pas la même importance pour Kara que pour elle, Lena savait qu'elle serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait blesser Kara.

« Pathétique » grogna-t-elle, son dégoût pour elle-même perceptible dans sa voix.

Ressentant soudain le besoin de noyer son chagrin et son amertume dans l'alcool, Lena se leva, et sans allumer la lumière, se dirigea vers le bar dissimulé habillement derrière un mur pivotant. Faisant tomber deux glaçons dans un verre, elle y versa une généreuse rasade de Whisky irlandais pur malt et retourna s'asseoir sur la terrasse de son bureau. L'alcool lui brûla agréablement la trachée, laissant un petit goût fruité sur son passage, et une fois encore, son regard se perdit sur le paysage nocturne.

Elle avait toujours aimé observer la ville de nuit. Peut-être parce que les lumières étaient magnifiques. Ou parce que les gens n'agissaient pas tout à fait de la même façon la nuit tombée, comme si les masques qu'ils se contraignaient à porter dans la journée tombaient la nuit venue, remplacés par d'autres plus proches, ou plus éloignés encore de leur véritable personnalité. La nuit venue, les gens agissaient différemment, se montraient plus libres d'une certaine façon, et c'était bien souvent la nuit que les filtres imposés par la société se dissipaient et permettaient des rapprochements qui paraissaient inacceptables et inappropriés en pleine journée.

Même si dans son cas, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, personne ne la laissait jamais se défaire du masque des Luthor. Personne sauf Kara qui avait paru voir au-delà et l'accepter sans compromission ni préjugés. Tout ça pour que finalement, ce n'ait été qu'une illusion, un rêve éveillé dont elle venait d'être brutalement tirée, la ramenant à la dure réalité de sa vie.

« Je me demande qui est la vraie Kara ? Celle que j'ai appris à connaître ? Supergirl ? Un mélange des deux ? » s'interrogea pensivement Lena avant d'avaler une seconde gorgée.

Soudain, des coups retentirent contre la porte de son bureau, la faisant grogner. Elle avait pourtant ordonné à Jess de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Agacée et sachant qu'elle risquait de se défouler sur la personne qui se trouvait devant sa porte, Lena choisit de l'ignorer et avala plus de la moitié de son verre. Une chaleur cotonneuse l'enveloppa et la jeune chef d'entreprise poussa un soupir de bien-être, s'installant plus confortablement sur le transat qui se faisait l'allié solide et rassurant de sa débandade.

« Lena ? » entendit-elle chuchoter dans son dos, la faisant se raidir au point que son verre se brisa entre ses doigts crispés « Lena ! » s'écria sa visiteuse en accourant près d'elle.

Dans la brume alcoolisée qui obscurcissait à présent son esprit, Lena remarqua que Kara avait été très rapide pour arriver près d'elle. Trop rapide pour une simple humaine, mais rien d'extraordinaire quand on était Supergirl. Figée, Lena observa Kara s'agenouiller devant elle et soigner sa main avec des gestes délicats et doux, comme pour ne pas la faire souffrir un peu plus. La trousse à pharmacie semblait s'être matérialisée comme par magie près de Kara, faisant froncer les sourcils à Lena qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Était-ce parce qu'elle la savait ivre que Kara utilisait ainsi ses pouvoirs devant elle ?

Ou bien était-elle venue dans l'intention de lui révéler enfin son secret ? Dégrisée en un temps record, Lena sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, se demandant si Kara pouvait l'entendre et si son amie pouvait connaître les raisons de son émoi soudain. Comme une assoiffée, Lena dévora sa belle blonde du regard, s'abreuvant de son expression inquiète, de la tendre lueur de son regard.

« Mensonge… » grogna-t-elle en se tendant et en retirant sa main bandée de celle de Kara.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit la jeune journaliste se figer et rougir furieusement avant de lever un regard désolé et coupable sur elle. Avec une petite touche de sadisme, Lena fut ravie de voir les grands yeux bleu de Kara s'emplir de larmes. Tant mieux. Durant un long moment, elles restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux. Et quoi que Kara lut dans son regard, cela finit par faire déborder les rivières qui avaient élu domicile dans ses perles azures.

« Lena… je… Lena… » gémit Kara avant de se ruer en avant, enfouissant son visage dans le ventre de Lena, l'entourant de ses deux bras.

Les mains levées au-dessus du corps secoué de convulsion de Kara, la respiration légèrement coupée sous la force de l'étreinte de la jeune journaliste, Lena ne savait pas comment agir. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère et d'en vouloir à Kara pour son mensonge, et pourtant, la voir aussi dévastée et malheureuse lui brisa le cœur. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie comme ça. Pas même quand elle avait perdu Mike. Non, même à ce moment-là, Kara avait été triste et amorphe quelques semaines, mais avait fini par retrouver sa joie de vivre et le sourire à son contact. Mais cette fois, Lena avait l'impression que toute la lumière intérieure avait désertée son amie, et que celle-ci était brisée.

« Kara ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Alex va bien ? Ou Eliza ? » finit-elle par demander en posant finalement ses mains dans les cheveux de Kara, les caressant machinalement.

Elle était peut-être faible, mais elle était incapable de rester insensible à la détresse de Kara. C'était physiquement au-dessus de ses forces. Et c'était la preuve définitive que Kara avait raison en disant qu'elle n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille. Cette constatation l'apaisa quelque peu, et elle resserra son emprise autour du corps qui vibrait presque de chagrin contre le sien.

« Non, Alex et Eliza vont bien… » hoqueta Kara sans desserrer son étreinte, gardant le visage enfouit contre le ventre chaud et réconfortant de Lena.

« Alors quoi ? » insista Lena en obligeant Kara à relever la tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Je t'ai perdue » lâcha Kara avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes et en ramenant son visage contre le ventre de Lena.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lena tenta de comprendre ce que venait de dire Kara. Son amie était dans cet état dépressif parce qu'elle pensait que Lena ne voulait plus d'elle ? Fronçant les sourcils, Lena essaya de comprendre ce qui avait pu amener Kara à penser une telle chose, mais rien ne vint.

« Kara, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes » finit par soupirer Lena en tentant une nouvelle fois de faire lever la tête à son amie.

Mais usant sans complexe de sa super force, Kara refusa d'obtempérer, préférant se cacher contre Lena.

« Tes yeux… » gémit Kara en pleurant de plus belle, faisant frémir Lena d'angoisse et d'impuissance.

Ses yeux ? Que voulait dire Kara ? Qu'avait-elle pu lire dans son regard pour l'amener à penser que Lena ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie ? D'accord, Lena était en colère, et estimait avoir des raisons de l'être, mais pas au point de vouloir chasser Kara de sa vie. Cela faisait longtemps à présent qu'elle avait pris conscience que la présence de Kara à ses côtés lui était plus vitale que l'oxygène qui permettait à son organisme de fonctionner correctement. Alors non, elle ne voulait pas que Kara sorte de sa vie. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la vérité.

« Kara… » soupira Lena en posant un regard désolé sur le corps frissonnant de la superhéroïne.

Et encore une fois, elle constata que Kara paraissait terne, éteinte en cet instant. Et à nouveau, Lena songea que jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait vu Kara dans un tel état. Avec douceur, la belle brune les manœuvra pour qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux agenouillées au sol. Et Kara, qui avait suivi le mouvement, nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Lena, refermant ses bras autour de son cou, comme déterminée à ne pas la lâcher pour ne pas la perdre comme elle le craignait. C'était tellement mignon et tellement Kara d'agir comme une enfant désespérée dans une telle situation. Fugacement Lena se rappela ses mauvaises pensées concernant son amie, et elle se sentit rougir de honte.

Elle connaissait Kara. Probablement mieux que bien des gens qui la côtoyaient depuis des années. Et Lena était persuadée qu'en dehors de sa double identité, Kara ne lui avait rien caché d'autre. Ça n'en rendait pas ce mensonge moins douloureux et difficile à accepter, mais Lena ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par la colère comme l'avait fait Lex. Parce que Lex y avait tant perdu dans sa quête de vengeance. Et Lena refusait de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui, et surtout, elle refusait de devenir l'ennemi suprême de Kara. A l'idée de devenir la Super Méchante contre laquelle devrait se battre Supergirl, Lena sentit son estomac se retourner et la bile envahir sa bouche, la faisant déglutir convulsivement.

Elle devait se montrer plus intelligente que Lex, et surtout savoir faire la part des choses. Lex avait finalement donné raison à Clark de ne jamais lui avoir révélé son secret. Mais Lena était certaine que si Lex ne lui avait rien dit, Kara serait venue se confier à elle de son plein grés. Parce que le lien entre elles deux était spécial et qu'elles le chérissaient toutes les deux.

« Kara, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de pleurer… » murmura-t-elle tendrement en embrassant doucement la tempe de la belle blonde.

« Je ne peux pas… » sanglota Kara en reniflant pitoyablement « Savoir que tu me détestes, c'est comme revoir ma planète exploser une seconde fois, insupportable… » chuchota Kara en frissonnant violemment.

Sa planète. Voilà. C'était dit. Evidemment Kara n'avait pas clairement dit « Je suis Supergirl », mais c'était tout comme non ? Du moins venait-elle de reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Et Lena fronça les sourcils en repensant aux notes de Lex concernant Superman. Comment Kara avait-elle pu voir sa planète exploser si la destruction de Krypton avait eu lieu lorsque le superhéros n'était encore qu'un bébé ? Pourtant Clark était plus âgé que Kara non ? Une foule de question lui traversait l'esprit, mais elle choisit de se contenir pour le moment. Le plus urgent était d'apaiser Kara et de ramener un sourire sur ses lèvres. Kara appartenait à la Lumière, et la voir plongée dans les Ténèbres étaient aussi déstabilisant que terrifiant aux yeux de Lena.

« Je ne te détestes pas Kara… » affirma fermement Lena, faisant se redresser Kara qui la regarda avec espoir à travers ses larmes « Je suis juste déçue et blessée… » ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

A sa grande consternation, les larmes de Kara redoublèrent, et la jeune reporter se pressa à nouveau contre elle en hoquetant lamentablement. Lena s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi brutalement honnête, mais avait conscience que si elles ne crevaient pas l'abcès cette nuit, plus rien ne serait pareil entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'éloignent inexorablement, et Lena ne le voulait pas.

« C'est encore pire… » gémit Kara en frottant son visage contre le chemisier trempé de Lena « J'aurais dû tout te dire dès le départ, mais je… » renifla Kara avec hésitation en se crispant contre son amie.

« Mais tu n'avais pas confiance, je comprends. Mais tu as eu d'autres occasions de te confier Kara… » soupira tristement Lena, faisant gémir Kara de désolation et resserrer son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune milliardaire.

Lena songea que si elle s'en sortait sans bleus au corps, ce serait probablement un miracle. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour se défaire des bras de Kara, aimant la sentir tout près d'elle de cette façon. Elle ne se leurrait plus depuis de longs mois sur la véritable nature des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de sa rayonnante amie, alors l'avoir tout contre elle de cette façon la comblait en dépit des circonstances.

« Ça n'a jamais été une question de confiance Lena, pas à propos de ma stupide double identité ! » protesta Kara en plongeant un regard indigné dans celui troublé et perplexe de Lena.

Lena arqua un sourcil, se demandant à propos de quoi d'autre la confiance de Kara aurait pu être remise en cause, mais préféra une fois de plus retenir ses questions, les ajoutant à la longue liste de celles qu'elle poserait plus tard à sa meilleure amie. De préférence une fois que celle-ci aurait repris contenance et ne fondrait plus en larmes à chacun de ses propos.

« Vraiment ? » railla Lena, incapable de ne pas se montrer sceptique, ce qui sembla blesser et abattre un peu plus Kara.

« Evidemment ! Je n'ai jamais fait semblant avec toi » gronda Kara, son expression se durcissant.

Et pour la première fois, Lena vit Supergirl au lieu de Kara sous les traits de la jeune reporter. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser abuser par une simple paire de lunettes ? Comment le monde pouvait ne pas prendre conscience de la supercherie ? Ricanant pour se moquer d'elle-même, Lena grimaça en voyant le regard de Kara s'assombrir un peu plus, et cette fois, c'est elle qui referma ses bras autour de la taille de Kara, l'empêchant de s'écarter d'elle. Kara se débattit mollement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Lena de contrariété.

« Si tu continues, tu vas me faire mal » finit par la prévenir Lena d'un ton agacé.

L'effet fut immédiat et Kara se figea littéralement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur à l'idée de blesser d'une quelconque façon sa meilleure amie. Légèrement amusée, Lena l'observa longuement, avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu crois que je me suis servie de toi mais c'est faux ! Notre amitié est ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi » clama farouchement Kara en se détendant légèrement sans pour autant remuer un muscle.

« Si tu le dis Kara… » soupira Lena en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, faisant se tendre un peu plus Kara dont le regard se fit encore plus désespéré.

« Mais c'est vrai ! » protesta fébrilement Kara « Jamais je n'avais eu quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie avant et je suis désolée d'avoir été égoïste et d'avoir oublié ce que mon alter ego représentait pour toi… » soupira Kara, le regard empli de remords et de culpabilité.

« Egoïste ? » s'étonna Lena en penchant la tête d'incompréhension.

« Lena… » sourit tendrement Kara, l'observant avec adoration « Quand nous avons fait connaissance dans ton bureau, tu m'as regardée, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me voyait vraiment… » commença à se confier Kara.

Avec soulagement, Lena vit son regard s'enflammer et la lumière reprendre ses droits en Kara, l'éblouissant légèrement. Fascinée, Lena réalisa que c'était le fait de penser à leur histoire qui était à l'origine de cette transformation intérieure. Avait-elle une telle importance aux yeux de Kara ? Avait-elle réellement un tel pouvoir sur Kara ?

« Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur Terre, j'ai eu la sensation qu'une personne pouvait voir la vraie moi. Pas celle que je peux devenir quand j'enfile le costume de Supergirl. Pas celle que je suis contrainte d'être sous les traits de Kara Danvers, mais la vraie moi. La Kara orpheline blessée par la vie et qui manque de confiance en elle » expliqua Kara en lui souriant avec adoration.

« Oh Kara… » murmura Lena en fermant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle soit passé à côté de cette évidence toute simple.

« Quand nous sommes ensemble, je peux laisser tomber les masques et être moi, tout simplement. C'est un luxe que tu m'as offert Lena. Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité et suffisamment en confiance pour ne pas me cacher, et je ne voulais pas renoncer à ça… » soupira Kara en secouant doucement la tête.

« Crois-moi, c'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre » reconnut Lena en réalisant qu'elle avait fait totalement fausse route et en se trouvant horrible d'avoir osé douter des intentions de sa douce Kara.

« Je sais » sourit Kara en lui adressant un regard complice « Nous sommes pareil toutes les deux. Nos passés sont différents, mais les blessures que nous en avons récoltées sont les mêmes. Nous nous complétons si bien toi et moi… » souffla rêveusement Kara.

L'expression qu'arbora Kara en cet instant coupa littéralement le souffle de Lena qui ne put que l'observer sans oser y croire. Mais peut-être que…

« Je savais que tôt ou tard je devrais te parler, te révéler mon secret, mais je voulais tellement préserver ce que nous avions, garder ce havre de paix et de bonheur que tu m'offrais si généreusement un peu plus longtemps que j'ai fait taire la petite voix qui me soufflait que j'avais tort de te cacher la vérité… » termina Kara en s'assombrissant de nouveau « Et maintenant, j'ai tout gâché… »

Lena garda le silence, assimilant ce que Kara venait de lui apprendre. Et même si une partie d'elle restait blessée et furieuse, l'autre partie était déjà prête à pardonner à Kara. Tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était ne pas perdre la belle blonde. Mais était-elle prête pour autant à ce que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient avant que la vérité n'éclate ? La réponse était aussi simple que complexe. Non. Lena voulait que les choses changent, pour le pire ou pour le meilleur. Parce que d'une certaine façon, Lena aussi avait dupé Kara en lui cachant la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

« Je comprends Kara, vraiment, mais… » commença-t-elle donc prudemment en priant pour trouver les mots qui éviteraient de faire fuir Kara.

« Mais c'est trop tard et tu n'as plus confiance en moi » conclut Kara en détournant le regard.

Le vide de son expression broya le cœur de Lena qui leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de son amie, l'incitant délicatement à reporter ses yeux sur elle.

« Mais les choses ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça, et je pense que trouver un nouvel équilibre va prendre du temps… » nuança Lena en lui caressant la joue du pouce.

« Je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra ! » promit instantanément Kara en s'illuminant de joie.

« Et il y a une chose sur laquelle je me montrerai intraitable » affirma Lena en durcissant légèrement le ton, faisant écarquiller de grands yeux inquiets à Kara.

« Quoi ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre » s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas, comme un Teddy devenu fou.

« Plus de mensonge entre nous Kara. Je peux comprendre et pardonner celui-là, mais si je découvre que tu me caches autre chose… » lança donc Lena en pinçant les lèvres à cette idée.

« Je te le jure ! Et je promets de répondre à la montagne de questions que tu dois avoir et que tu te retiens de me poser depuis mon arrivée » certifia Kara en lui souriant avec malice et soulagement.

« Tu me connais vraiment bien… » rigola Lena, désamorçant enfin l'atmosphère pesante.

« Et toi tu ne sais vraiment pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi » se désola Kara avec une moue boudeuse.

« Alors disons que pour ce soir, nous pouvons en rester là… » finit par décider Lena, soulagée de constater que la crise de larmes de Kara semblait enfin passée.

« Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? » demanda Kara d'une petite voix, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de la belle brune.

« Si je ne m'abuse, tu devais aller chez ta sœur ce soir » lui rappela Lena en avisant l'heure tardive « Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas déjà envoyé une équipe de recherche pour te retrouver » se moqua-t-elle connaissant l'instinct protecteur level 20 000 d'Alex lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur.

« Je lui ai dit que je venais te voir pour que nous discutions et que… je viendrai chez elle après » expliqua Kara en roulant des yeux.

En percevant la légère hésitation de Kara à la fin de sa phrase, Lena comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que la superhéroïne avait eu envie de dire, mais qu'elle s'en était empêchée à la dernière minute. Depuis quand Kara ne lui disait-elle pas tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Depuis quand pesait-elle ses mots en sa présence ? Même si aucune d'elles ne le souhaitaient, leur relation avait de toute évidence déjà changée, et Lena n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça. Elle se doutait bien que ce serait étrange entre elles quelques temps, mais pas à ce point. Elles allaient vraiment devoir redoubler d'efforts si elles ne voulaient pas qu'un fossé insurmontable se creuse entre elles deux, les éloignant inéluctablement.

« Kara… » gronda-t-elle d'une voix basse emplie de menace qui fit se trémousser Kara qui lui coula un regard de chien battu « N'oublies pas ta promesse… »

« Désolée, c'est juste que… » soupira Kara en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Lena la regarda faire un long moment, songeant que si Kara n'avait pas été invulnérable, elle aurait probablement déjà les doigts en sang tant elle les malmenait. D'une main douce et ferme à la fois, Lena la stoppa et pencha la tête sur le côté pour que leurs regards se croisent et encourager silencieusement Kara à lui confier ce qui l'embêtait à ce point.

« J'ai promis aux autres que tu m'accompagnerais, mais tu n'as peut-être aucune envie de venir tout compte fait… » murmura tristement Kara en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains nouées, lui faisant esquisser un doux sourire.

Fermant les yeux, Lena prit une profonde inspiration. Était-elle prête à tous les voir en sachant qu'ils lui avaient tous mentis sciemment ? Ils l'avaient fait pour protéger Kara, et elle pouvait comprendre la loyauté qu'ils avaient témoigné à leur amie, mais elle avait cru qu'elle aussi avait gagné ce titre. Ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas le cas. Comment se comporter avec eux désormais ?

« Qui sait pour toi ? » s'enquit-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir, cette question la hantant plus que les autres.

« Jimmy savait avant même que je devienne Supergirl. Il est ami avec mon cousin, et c'est lui qui lui a demandé de venir à National City pour m'aider à apprendre à composer avec ma double identité » lui révéla Kara en comprenant le véritable sens de sa question.

« Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, lui aurais-tu dit pour toi ? » voulut savoir Lena avec curiosité.

« Je ne pense pas non. Quand il est arrivé, c'était un étranger pour moi. Nous ne sommes devenus proches que parce qu'il savait pour moi. Alors non, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu assez confiance en lui pour lui révéler la vérité » affirma aussitôt Kara avec une telle certitude que Lena s'apaisa quelque peu.

« Et les autres ? » insista Lena sans quitter Kara du regard.

« Winn a été la première personne a qui j'en ai parlé. Après le sauvetage de l'avion d'Alex, j'étais tellement excitée que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et Winn étant mon meilleur ami, ça m'a paru logique de me confier à lui… » se rappela Kara avec un sourire en revoyant la tête qu'avait faite Winn.

« C'est logique » convint Lena en regrettant de ne pas avoir connu Kara à cette époque.

« Parfois, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir déjà connu à cette époque. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, c'est à toi que j'aurais confié mon secret dès le début » reprit Kara en soupirant lourdement, se faisant sans le savoir l'écho des pensées de Lena.

« J'aurais aimé ça… » reconnut Lena en souriant légèrement.

« Cat Grant sait pour moi, même si j'ai réussi à noyer le poisson jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de quitter National City » poursuivit Kara en roulant des yeux, ce qui amusa énormément Lena.

« Je suppose que c'est logique qu'elle ait deviné. A force de te côtoyer chaque jours et d'être si proche de Supergirl, elle a finit par assembler les pièces du puzzle… » commenta Lena en hochant la tête.

« Pour mes proches, je crois que c'est tout. Peut-être que certains suspectent la vérité, mais sans certitude aucune » conclut Kara, à la grande stupéfaction de Lena.

Personne d'autre ? Elle qui s'était attendue à ce que la liste soit plus longue était étonnée de constater que ce n'était finalement pas le cas. Bien sûr, Alex, Jon ou d'autres qui avaient un lien avec le DEO devaient le savoir, mais plus parce que leurs fonctions le leur permettaient qu'autre chose. Enfin sauf pour Alex, mais c'était parce qu'elle était la sœur adoptive de Kara et qu'elles avaient grandies ensemble. Difficile dans ces conditions de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se trouvant un peu ridicule d'avoir cru être la seule à avoir été maintenue dans l'ignorance.

« Oui, vraiment » sourit Kara en haussant les épaules avec un sourire gêné « Je n'aime pas mentir, mais depuis mon arrivée sur Terre, l'on me répète sur tous les tons que je dois protéger mon identité secrète et ne pas révéler qui je suis que finalement, peu de gens me connaissent réellement… » se désola Kara avec tristesse.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de grandir dans la peur que l'on découvre ton secret… » murmura pensivement Lena.

« J'avais Alex, heureusement, mais je me suis sentie seule très souvent… » avoua Kara en soupirant lourdement « Et après notre rencontre, ce sentiment de solitude a totalement disparu, parce que tu étais là pour moi chaque fois que j'avais le moral au plus bas. Pardon d'avoir été égoïste… » grimaça Kara en rougissant adorablement.

Lena se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant d'avoir pensé tant de mal de son amie en début de soirée. Elle avait laissé le venin que Lex avait habilement distillé dans son esprit faire son œuvre, oubliant qu'il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en Kara, et qu'elle devait forcément avoir eu une bonne raison pour garder son secret si longtemps. Même si elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en être blessée, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir plus longtemps à Kara. Surtout si elle voulait voir leur relation évoluer de manière significative.

« Pardon, je me suis mise en colère sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de ton silence… » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant à son tour, baissant honteusement le regard.

Décidément, ce soir elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une Luthor. Parce que les Luthor n'admettaient jamais leur tort. Les Luthor ne s'excusaient jamais. Les Luthor ne rougissaient jamais. Les Luthor n'étaient pas humain. Assez ironique quand on songeait à leur haine de ce qui n'était pas de ce monde.

« J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir une amie comme toi dans ma vie » s'émerveilla Kara avant de se jeter en avant pour l'enlacer.

Sans trop savoir comment, Lena se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur sa terrasse, une Kara souriante la clouant solidement au sol, le visage niché dans son cou comme si elle avait la ferme intention d'y passer le reste de sa vie. Non pas que cela dérangerait Lena, au contraire. Légèrement hésitante, Lena posa ses mains dans le dos de Kara en tentant de contrôler les battements de son cœur pour ne pas alerter Kara.

« Kara ? Tu sais que si quiconque entre dans ce bureau maintenant, il va penser qu'il vient de nous surprendre dans une position compromettante… » commenta Lena en espérant l'amener à se redresser pour faire cesser sa torture.

« M'en fiche » affirma Kara en s'installant un peu plus confortablement, faisant déglutir Lena qui commençait à perdre la raison.

« J'imagine les titres des tabloïds demain : « Lena Luthor pervertit l'innocente Kara Danvers et transforme l'ange en associée du Diable… » ! Merveilleux ! » s'exclama Lena en secouant la tête.

« Imagine ce que ça donnerait s'ils savaient que je suis Supergirl » pouffa Kara en pressant Lena contre elle avant de se mettre à planer.

Poussant un petit cri de surprise en sentant le sol s'éloigner de son dos, Lena enroula instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Kara et se lova contre elle à son tour, faisant largement sourire la belle blonde qui les remit en position horizontale sans pour autant se poser au sol, prenant de toute évidence un grand plaisir à tenir ainsi Lena dans ses bras.

« Je préfère ne pas y penser » finit par soupirer Lena, reprenant difficilement le cours de leur conversation.

« Tu sais, ça me serait égal » affirma Kara en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Lena, sans comprendre, son brillant cerveau s'étant brusquement mis en sommeil.

« Que nos deux noms soient associés de cette façon. Cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout » précisa donc Kara en resserrant son étreinte autour des hanches de Lena.

« Que… » commença Lena avant d'être interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

« J'ai dû dépasser l'heure autorisée… » rigola Kara en sortant son smartphone de sa poche « Alex commence à s'inquiéter et menace de débarquer si nous ne sommes pas chez elle dans les minutes à venir »

« Elle s'améliore… J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait venue sans t'envoyer de mise en garde » répondit Lena en retenant le soupire de dépit qui lui était naturellement venu aux lèvres à l'interruption.

« Accroche-toi, je vais nous y emmener par la voie des airs » lui annonça Kara avec un lumineux sourire « Depuis le temps que je rêve de voler avec toi sans que ta vie soit menacée » rajouta-t-elle, le regard pétillant de gaieté.

« Il est vrai que ce sera un agréable changement » la taquina Lena en secouant doucement la tête.

« Allons à cette soirée, sinon Alex va nous tomber dessus armée jusqu'aux dents » déclara posément Kara « Mais dans les jours à venir, nous allons prendre le temps toi et moi d'avoir une véritable conversation en nous assurant de ne pas être dérangées, même si je dois t'emmener en Arctique pour ça »

« Promis ? » s'assura Lena en lui lançant un large sourire qui accentua celui de Kara.

« Promis Lena. Toi et moi avons encore beaucoup à nous dire, et nous parlerons particulièrement de la façon dont nos deux noms pourraient être associés dans les mois à venir » affirma Kara avec une détermination propre à son alter ego.

A ces mots, Lena sentit son cœur ruer dans sa poitrine, et son regard s'éclaira à la promesse implicite. Kara venait-elle bien de laisser entendre qu'elle ne serait pas contre entamer une relation amoureuse avec elle ? C'était peut-être un rêve, mais Lena s'en fichait. Si tel était le cas, elle comptait bien le vivre pleinement et pourquoi pas réussir le tour de force d'en faire une réalité. Elle avait toujours aimé les défis, et celui-ci était probablement celui qui méritait qu'elle s'y investisse corps et âme. Elle aurait pu perdre Kara, avait cru que c'était le cas durant quelques heures et au lieu de cela, elle était dans ses bras, et elles avaient à mots couverts évoqués un futur commun qui s'étendrait bien au-delà de la sphère amicale qui avait abritée leur relation mais qui ne leur suffisait plus, ni à l'une, ni à l'autre.

**SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC*SC***

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment en compagnie de nos héroïnes. **

**Bises et bonne soirée à tous :-)**


End file.
